Mystery Dungeon Unknown Saviors
by Twilix01
Summary: A story of pokemorphs, pokemon, really powerful people, and a little not much though. humor.First fanfic.Criticize if you want it just helps me improve my story.
1. Darkness escapes

* * *

Mystery Dungeon Unknown Saviors

--

(**A/N I don't own Pokemon But I do own my team twilight( I don't own the name team twilight), Metasamus(Me) and the pokemorphs(If any) in this story. I will also put in Pokemon that I made up and I will give you a description of them for the first chapter they are in).**

(NEW POKEMON! ( I thought this would be easier to notice if the new pokemon thing was all caps)Insecteon: think eevee with an exoskeleton. Nitemare: think mightyena but completely black with long tentacle like things around it's head).

"talking"

'''thinking'''

'speaking through thought'

(Author's notes)

Prologue. (?? pov)

'''Finally. My power is almost fully charged, enough for me to escape from this place.''' An unknown person was thinking to himself.

'''Nothing will stop me from getting out of here. Nothing.''' He looked up at the window in his cell.

'''the shadows are gathering. This will make my escape easier, not even Arceus can prevent my escape. I have to make everyone pay for what they did to me, no one will dare to stand up to me at my full power!''' "Creatures of shadow I need your assistance!"The person said.

"Hey shut up! Everyone else is trying to sleep and you don't want me to call the chief in here!" one of the night guards said.

" you don't know the power of the dark side" (no not the force)the still unknown person said.

Then he charged up an extremely large energy blast and fired it at the cell door.(at this point the alarms went off feel free to pick any alarm sound.) then police officers rushed in to try to stop the currently unnamed person but every time they tried to use magnemite to paralyze him but the electricity just passed right through him leaving him unharmed.

"nitemares attack!" nitemares just appeared out of nowhere and knocked out the guards.

'We're ready when you are master' the nitemare alpha said ( or thought I don't know which).

"Right lets get out of here." then they teleported out.

"Wait! you forgot about me! They left me behind I hate it when they do that!'''Someone said

(sorry but this is the prologue I have to end it somewhere.)


	2. The shinigru region

* * *

Mystery Dungeon Unknown Saviors

--

(**A/N I don't own Pokemon But I do own my team twilight( I don't own the name team twilight), Metasamus(Me) and the pokemorphs in this story. I will also put in Pokemon that I made up and I will give you a description of them for the first chapter they are in).**

(NEW POKEMON! solaria: A white version of a nitemare and can shine light in a way that lets it become invisible. )

(NEW CHARACTERS! Solaria: (no not the Pokemon) there is no data(more about her later).

"it":an unknown character that's name will be revealed later).

Tama: A girl who has an unusual pokedex that has several glitches.

(MYSTERY POKEMON!) (I'll leave it to you to find out what it is, send a review if you want to guess what it is(it's not in this chapter and it's not an official pokemon)).

"talking"

'thinking'

(Author's notes)

'''speaking through thought'''

("Translation")

Chapter 1 The shinigru region

x unown's pov

We remember the last time this happened, the world was almost brought to an end.' the unown thought.

'obviously, "it" was to powerful for anyone to handle, an army of all he pokemon and the legendaries wouldn't be able to even weaken"it". The unown thought 'I hope that this time "it" can be stopped before "it" appears to destroy us.

3rd person

After professor Oak tells Ash, Brock , and pikachu,about a new pokemon league in the shinigru region, league Ash, along with Brock and pikachu, decide to go to the shinigru region.

"Remember that you have to be prepared to get data on any new pokemon."Professor Oak said.

"Okay, I will Professor Oak." Ash said.

"Pika."("Okay.")

"Hey Ash we don't want to be late for our ride to the shinigru region."Brock reminded Ash.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!"Ash remembered.

Ash,Brock,and pikachu had to run to get to their boat in time because of how late they were getting. When they finally got to there their driver was already standing in front of the boat.

"Hey it's a good thing you got here in time, I was about to get ready to go home, you won't believe how long my day was."said the driver.

"Sorry about that, we were-"Brock started.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah just get on the boat. I ain't got all day."the driver interrupted."Next stop, the Shinigru region."he said.

During the ride there, Ash and Brock were thinking about what they would find in the shinigru region. "Hey Brock, what kind of pokemon do you think we'll find?"Ash asked.  
I don't know, there may not be any new pokemon at all, we'll just have to find out when we get there."

"We're here!"the driver shouted before they docked the boat.

"Alright finally!"Ash said."Hey, you guys want your bags?"the driver asked.

"Oh sorry I just got overexcited."Ash said as they got their bags off the boat.

As soon as they got out into the open, a pokemon showed up.

"Insect!"("Well it's about time you got here!")the pokemon said.

What is that?"Brock asked.

"Insecteon, the insect pokemon, Insecteon's exoskeleton is harder than a metagross's metal body, making it nearly impossible to break through."The pokedex explained.

"Alright insecteon, you better enjoy your last minutes in the wild because I'm going to catch you!"Ash said.

"Insecteon!"("Bring it on!")the insecteon said.

"Alright go pokeball!"Ash said.

Ash threw the pokeball but the insecteon dodged it."Insecteon!"("This kid is trying to catch me, help me out here!")The insecteon yelled.

"Pika pika!"("Ash! It's calling for help!")Pikachu warned.

"Hey what are you doing with my pokemon!?"someone asked.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't know it was yours."Ash said.

"Well next time you should think about that before you try to catch one."someone said

"Hey who and where are you anyway?"Brock asked.

"Oh sorry."the person said then, a girl dropped out of one of the trees."I'm Tama and what are your names?"Tama said.

"I'm Ash nice to meet you."Ash said.

"And I'm Brock and you wouldn't believe how much I would like to know you better because-"

"Croagunk!"("I hate it when you do that!")Croagunk said as he poison jabbed Brock.

"Not again!"Brock yelled.

"Croagunk."("He really gets annoying sometimes")Croagunk said. (this is the one time croagunk doesn't drag him off somewhere).

"Pikachu."("Why does Bock always do that?")Pikachu said as he slapped his forehead.

"Hey, how about I show you guys around? I know some places that you might be interested in."Tama suggested.

"Sure, why not?"Ash said.

With the help of a new friend Ash and Brock are finally going to see what has been waiting for them in the shinigru region. (In the next chapter anyway).

(please review this so I know you're reading it).


	3. The tour and missing numbers Part 1

* * *

Mystery Dungeon Unknown Saviors

--

(**A/N I don't own Pokemon But I do own my team twilight( I don't own the name team twilight), Metasamus(Me), the pokemorphs,oc's,and the new pokemon, and surprisingly, the lack of ideas from other people doesn't effect my progress in my story but that doesn't mean that you don't need to review because you need to).**

(NEW POKEMON! Feathreon :an eevee with wings (and obviously, can fly))

(NEW CHARACTERS!Officer penny: A very(emphasis on very)distant relative of officer jenny with brown hair instead of blue hair.)

"talking"

'thinking'

(Author's notes)

'''speaking through thought'''

("Translation")

Chapter 2 the tour and missing numbers(part 1)(3rd person pov)

With the help of their new friend,Tama, Ash and Brock are going to start their tour of the shinigru region.

"Okay to our first stop, the shinigru square."Tama said.

"Alright, where is it?"Ash asked.

"It's just up ahead Ash."Tama answered.

"Hey what's that statue for?"Brock asked, pointing to the statue of a giant bird-like pokemon in the center of the square.

"That's the statue of the legendary pokemon that saved this region,shinigru, he defended this region against the legendary pokemon, luperion, a long time ago."Tama explained.

"Who's luperion?" Ash asked.

"Well if my pokedex works right it should tell us. Pokedex, bring up search results for luperion."Tama said.

Instead of saying the results, the pokedex had to type them. It said: Luperion, the ';;,.,',.,.,;'/;?:?,;,?,;/?/. (glitchy symbols)

"Pikachu?"("What's wrong with it?")pikachu asked.

"Oh not again!" Tama complained. It always messes up."

"Why don't you try to fix it?" Brock asked.

"I've tried to get it fixed but every time I take it to get fixed there appears to be nothing wrong about it."Tama explained.

"Missingno. Missingno. Missingno." the pokedex said.

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. It's never done this before." Tama said.

Legs then appeared on the pokedex, along with a needle.

"I was created for one purpose, this!" something said.(It has a robotic-sounding voice).

Then the pokedex fired the needle at Tama's arm injecting the needle into it.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Tama yelled at the pokedex.

"I am missingno., the glitch pokemon!I am controlling this pokedex so I can fulfill my purpose." the pokedex, which contained missingno. said.

"Pika CHU!" Pikachu said as he fired a thunderbolt at the pokedex,but the bad news was, missingno. dodged it.

"What did you do to her!?"Brock asked missingno..

"You'll find out soon." Missingno. said

The pokedex containing Missingno. ran off.

"We've got to get to the pokemon center and find out what Missingno. did to her."Ash said.

"Come on it's this way."Tama said, pointing in the direction of the pokemon center.

"Alright lets hurry."Ash said

(And you'll find out what happened to Tama in the next chapter.)


	4. The tour and missing numbers Part 2

* * *

Mystery Dungeon Unknown Saviors

--

(**A/N I don't own Pokemon But I do own my team twilight( I don't own the name team twilight), Metasamus(Me), the pokemorphs,oc's,and the new pokemon, and surprisingly, the lack of ideas from other people doesn't effect my progress in my story but that doesn't mean that you don't need to review because you need to,also check the previous chapters because I have added pikachu to those chapters(I can't believe I forgot to put him in the story).**

(NEW POKEMON! Solaris: A smaller version of solaria that doesn't have the tentacle-like things around it's head.

Hyperchu:A blue pikachu that is 5 times as fast as a regular pikachu.

(NEW CHARACTERS!Data: An inventor that has created all kinds of pokeballs that can only be found in the shinigru region.

"talking"

'thinking'

(Author's notes)

'''speaking through thought'''

("Translation")

Chapter 3 The tour and missing numbers(part 2)(3rd person pov)

(I'm guessing you know what happens on the way to the pokemon center, basically nothing,so I should just skip to the part where they get to the pokemon center).

"Nurse Joy!"Tama called.

"What is it? I hope it's not anything serious."Nurse Joy said.(yes, it's another Nurse Joy I couldn't think of any other names for her and don't worry about Brock falling in love with her.)

"It is, my pokedex attacked me and injected something into my arm."Tama explained.

"Calm down Tama, I'm sure you were only getting paranoid because of what's been happening lately."Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy, she's telling the truth, her pokedex really attacked her."Brock explained.

"Yeah it was being controlled by a pokemon called missingno."Ash added.

"Alright I'll have your friend checked but I still don't believe the fact that a pokedex attacked anyone."

Nurse Joy said.

(Ten minutes later...).

"Okay we've found something, Tama has been infected by a virus related to the pokerus virus."Nurse Joy explained.

"Pikachu!?"("the pokerus virus!?")Pikachu said.

"What!? The pokerus virus?"Ash said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have the same effect as the pokerus virus."Nurse Joy explained.

"Well, do you know what it does?"Brock asked.

"No, we can't find out what it does."Nurse Joy said sadly.

"I believe I can shed some light on this virus."someone said.

"Pi?"("Who said that?")Pikachu asked.

"Huh? Who's there?"Nurse Joy asked.

"I am called Dusk,I am a member of team solar, the ones you won't let in here.

"Then why are you here?"Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm here to explain what is happening. We call this the morphing virus, it only effects humans and it makes them part pokemon, known as pokemorphs."Dusk explained.

"How do you know so much about it Dusk?"Brock asked.

"Because, that virus is why I am called Dusk. It's infected many other members of our team.

fortunately, we are able to use the virus to our advantage."Dusk explained.

"What do you mean by that?"Brock asked.

"Well, one advantage for me is I can do this."Dusk said as he tried to punch the wall,but instead, his hand went through the wall.

"Pika pika!?"("How did he do that!?")pikachu said.

"How did you do that!?"Ash asked.

'I just said that' pikachu thought.

Then, everyone heard an explosion from nearby.

"No time to explain, come with me."Dusk said.

Everyone, (including Ash, Brock,Nurse Joy, and Pikachu)followed Dusk out of the pokemon center. When they got outside, they saw at least twenty black pokemon attacking the square.

"What are they?"Ash asked.

"Nitemares, They're looking for Tama,Missingno must have told them about what he did to her"Dusk explained.

"How do you know about missingno.?"Ash asked.

"Missingno is famous, but not in the good way."Dusk explained.

"Well what do ya know, it's ol' cyclops."someone said.

"Go away,Lucas."Dusk said.

"Oh sorry I don't take orders from you anymore."Lucas said.

Lucas then brought out a sword (hey,there's nothing wrong with it.)and tried to hit Dusk with it.

"Lucas, you know I don't fight."Dusk said dodging the attack.

"That's what makes you such an easy target."Lucas said.

"Enough of this,leave now."someone else said(wow, I'm really making a lot of oc's today).

"Who said that?"Lucas asked.

"The leader of team solar, Metasamus."He said.(hey, why not?)

"Metasamus?uh-oh."Lucas said.

"you got that right, the leader is here and you either can run now or try to fight me. Your choice."Metasamus said.

"Are you crazy? I'm outta here!"Lucas said, then ran away.

"Now to get rid of these nitemares."Metasamus said.

He then pulled out a strange pokeball that a an "S" on it and threw it at the center of the square,some how capturing all twenty nitemares, then returning to Metasamus.

"There, now that was easy."Metasamus said.

Everyone did a sweatdrop like in the anime(everyone except Dusk).

"What kind of pokeball was that?"Ash asked.

"It's a multi ball,It's able to catch groups of pokemon in one throw,The smaller the group the better."Tama answered.(I thought I should have her say something I haven't had her talk since they got out of the pokemon center.)

"well that must be useful."Ash said.

"It is,especially when you're trying to catch more than more than pokemon at a time."Tama said.

"Wait there's one more!"Dusk said

"What? Where?"Metasamus asked.

"It's at the statue!"Dusk answered.

"Alright. Go, Solaria!"Metasamus commanded when he threw a premier ball(I finally got a battle scene).

The premier ball burst open and a white nitemare came out.

(Solaria, the solar pokemon, solaria has all the powers of a nitemare but has the opposite types for it's attacks. It can also shine light in a way that makes it invisible(Pokedex entry, Solaria looks like a white mightyena with tentacle-like things around its head(also seen in chapter 2))).

"Solaria use sunburst!"Metasamus said.

Solaria charged up a white ball of light(a huge one) and fired it at the nitemare.

'''It's a hit!'''Solaria said(thought whatever)

The when the light wore off they saw that the nitemare had gotten away.

"Not again! There's always one that gets away!"Metasamus said.

(Nitemare's pov)(this should be interesting...)

With the cover of the sunburst, I teleported away from them, I went to my master.'the nitemare thought.

'''I'm here master!''' he said.

He then looked around and saw that the place was empty.

'where is everyone?'the nitemare thought.

'''It's about time you got here.'''someone said.(It's just a voice, you don't need to picture luperion this time).

'''Who said that?'''the nitemare asked.

'''Your real master,luperion.'''it said.

''' Luperion, my lord, forgive me, I was not there to help you''' the nitemare said

'''You don't have to worry about that, I need you to find shade, he is the only one who can and will release me.'''

'''Yes my lord.'''

(well that was a long chapter, remember to review readers).


	5. The tour of Dimensional Tower!

* * *

Mystery Dungeon Unknown Saviors

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N I don't own Pokemon But I do own team solar( I don't own the name team twilight), Metasamus(Me), the pokemorphs,oc's,and the new pokemon, and surprisingly, the lack of ideas from other people doesn't effect my progress in my story but that doesn't mean that you don't need to review because you need to,also check the previous chapters because I have added pikachu to those chapters(I can't believe I forgot to put him in the story).**

**(Also, I should say that team solar has a uniform,(not much of a uniform, it just confirms that they're a member.)It's crystals on them with different colors on them depending on what position and type they are, for example, a fire type member will have a red crystal on one glove, and a crystal with a certain color specifying what position they are at(sorry i haven't updated in a while an sorry that the author notes are so long)).**

(NEW POKEMON! Solaris: a smaller version of Solaria that can occasionally speak through telepathy)

(NEW CHARACTERS!Oron:One of team solar's nurses and a cresselia pokemorph. She also specializes in creating new kinds of berries.

Zezemal: the second in command of team solar.)

"talking"

'thinking'

(Author's notes)

'''speaking through thought'''

("Translation")

Chapter 4 The tour and missing numbers (part 3) 3rd person pov)

(This continues from where the last chapter left off before the nitemare's pov)

"Well, now that that's over I think I show you guys the rest of the region."Tama said

"I don't think that's a good idea Tama,the virus could be-"Nurse Joy started to say.

"You won 't have to worry about anyone else getting the virus,unless missingno shows up again."someone said.

"I didn't expect you to be here Oron."Metasamus said.

"Pikachu?"("Oron? Sounds like a kind of berry.")(Well, it does,I did that on purpose).

"Oron's one of our team's nurses,she also combines different berries to see if they have a better effect than before, she's really good at it too."Dusk said.

"Combining berries?How is that possible?"Tama asked(Whispering)

"I Have no idea at all how she does it."Dusk said(Whispering back)

"Neither do I but it is pretty useful."Oron said.

"How did you hear that?"Tama asked.

"Trust me, you do not want to get her started, seriously."Metasamus said.

"Pika pikachu."("I agree with that, even though I don't know why he said that. Well, it explains why her name sounds like a kind of berry.")(Pikachu sure put in a lot of words in a short sentence.)

"Alright, if you say it's alright Oron, then I guess you can give them the rest of the tour Tama."Nurse Joy said.

"Okay guys, there's only one place I can show you since it's getting pretty late."

"And what place would that be?"Brock asked.

"The place where Shinigru defeated Luperion, the Dimensional tower."

"Wow, that sounds like an impressive place."Ash said.

"It _is_ an impressive place. Just wait until we get there, you'll be surprised."Tama said.

(A few minutes later, when they get to the Dimensional tower...)

"Wow,you were right this place looks great, but not as great as you Tama-"Brock started.

"CROAGUNK!"("Cut that out already!")Croagunk said as he poison jabbed Brock.

"OW! Why me!?"Brock said before he fell to the ground.

"Croagunk."("He'll never learn will he?")Croagunk said when he dragged off Brock(I just can't even guess where he takes him...)

"Does he do that a lot?"Tama asked.

"Pika chu."("I wish he didn't.")

"Unfortunately yes."Ash said.

"I wonder where croagunk is taking him."Tama said.

"I don't know either but he'll come back later."Ash said.

"Pika pika."("He always does.")Pikachu said.

"Should we wait for him?"Tama asked.

"We don't know how far croagunk is taking him so there's no point in waiting."Ash said.

"That's a good point,okay, let's just let him catch up."Tama said.

Tama opened the door but before they got in, Brock caught up.

"Wait for me!"Brock yelled.

"how did he get here so fast?"Tama asked.

"I don't know but it's a good thing he caught up to us before we saw anything."Ash said.

"Okay, I'm here lets go in."Brock said.

When they got in They saw another statue of the legendary bird, Shinigru(He looks kind of like ho-oh only a lot bigger,and white colored),along with a dog legendary,which was probably Luperion(He looks kind of like a giant nitemare with black eyes and yellow irises(like rayquaza,groudon,and kyogre do) It also looked 100 times as powerful as a normal nitemare.

"Is that luperion?"Ash asked,pointing to the dog legendary.

"Yes that's him alright. Now there's two parts of the tower, the shinigru part,which is the left side,and the luperion part,which is the right side,where should we go first?"Tama asked.

"Uh.. the shinigru side."Ash said.

"Okay then."Tama said.

After an argument with nurse joy, ash,Brock,pikachu, and Tama are finally going to finish their tour of the shinigru region.(Gotcha!This chapter is going to be a lot longer than that.)

"Okay, here's some information on shinigru."Tama said.

"Shinigru, the protector pokemon, Shinigru is the bird legendary of this region. Shinigru once had a battle with luperion in order to protect the shinigru region. No one knows the outcome of that battle but the most likely outcome is that shinigru defeated luperion." A built-in pokedex said as they went close to the picture of shinigru.

"They have those there so people don't have to bring their own pokedex. They also provide very useful information that you wouldn't find in a regular pokedex."Tama said.

"Pikachu?"("Not much here is there?")Pikachu said.

For some strange reason, Tama actually understood what pikachu said. She didn't want to draw any attention so she kept to herself(Well can you guess what's finally starting?).

"I know there isn't much about them but that's only because we don't know much about them."Tama said.

'For a second it almost sounded like she understood me.' pikachu thought.

"Okay, on to the next side."Tama said.

When they got to the other side they saw a group of people standing in front of a security guard.

"I'm sorry people but I can't let you in here,there are some strange bugs in there and they've already caused some people to be sent to the pokemon center."a police officer said.

"This is a ripoff!"someone said.

"I'm sorry but we can't afford more people getting hurt. We've got our best officers in there trying to get rid of them." the police officer explained.

"Officer? How exactly do these bugs hurt people?"someone asked.

"All we've seen them do is bite people but it hurt everyone enough to knock them out." the officer explained.

Then officer penny(see chapter 3 for info, and yes she's related to the officer jennys) came out of the door with some other officers,some who were being carried.

"Get out the way! Close the door!"Officer penny yelled.

Before they got the door closed a swarm of gray bugs came out of the room, attacking some of the crowd.

"missingno. missingno. missingno." the bugs were saying altogether in robotic voices.

"Get them off!"Tama said as some of the bug were attacking her.

Then a laser shot cam out of nowhere and destroyed a large amount of the bugs.

"These things are pathetic, but there's a lot of them"someone said.

"I thought i told you people to stay away!"Penny said

"Do you want these bugs gone?" he asked.

"yes."penny replied.

"Then let us do our job." he said.

"ok then but once your done you leave!"Penny said,

"fair enough"the person said.

The person puled out his gun that he fired at the bugs and fired again, destroying even more of them.

"What are they?" Ash asked.

"They are called glitch bugs, I'll tell you more about them later. And call me Zezemal." he said

Zezemal then fired at some of the glitch bigs that were attacking Tama, not missing once.

"Thanks." Tama said.

"No problem." Zezemal said.

Then the floor started shaking and a giant glitch bug broke through the door.

"There's always a big one." Zezemal said.

The glitch bug tackled Zezemal and Zezemal shoved it off, then fired at it a few times.

"Well now that the leader's gone it should be safe to go in there since the others wont do anything without the swarm leader. You should clean up the mess in there, it shouldn't be too hard."Zezemal said before he left.

"Okay everyone! We have to close this building until we get the mess cleaned up in there."one of the officers said.

A lot of complaining was heard but everyone left the building except the police.

"I was looking forward to seeing the luperion exhibit." Ash said.

"Well somethings up, I know it."Tama said.

"What do you mean Tama?"Brock asked.

"Well if the glitch bugs really wanted to attack people then they would have been in both exhibits, not just the luperion one."Tama said.

"Your right Tama." someone said.

"Huh? Who's there?"Tama asked.

"It's me Zezemal."Zezemal said when he walked up to the group.

"Oh its you."Tama said sounding annoyed.

"What did I do?" Zezemal asked.

"You heard the officers, your not supposed to be here."Tama said.

"They just think that Team Solar is on the wrong side, they need our help ."Zezemal said.

Zezemal then hands Ash a strange white pokeball with the letter S on it.

"Here, take this, you may need it." Zezemal said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's a specially designed pokeball that contains a pokemon called Solaris. Please, keep it, no one else will..." Zezemal explained.

"Ok, I'll be sure to take care of it" Ash said after thinking for a little bit.

"Thank you, I hope you do." Zezemal said then suddenly faded away.

"Uhhh, did you just-" Tama started.

"I don't want to know." Ash cut in.

**(A/N: ooooh, Ash got a strange new pokemon, how is this important? You shall find out when the time comes XD, cya till next chapter!)**


	6. Twilix 02

* * *

Mystery Dungeon Unknown Saviors

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N I don't own Pokemon But I do own team solar and my OC's. anyway, on to the fanfic!)  
**

**(NEW POKEMON!!! Twilix: A pokemon created as a form of bodyguard by the legendary dog pokemon Luperion.  
(NEW CHARACTERS!!! Shiro: The Alpha Ninja class Twilix, she is the second of the twilix to be created. Works with Luperion.**

**Huntress: The ace Hunter of the Twilix, she is twilix number seven.**

**Watcher: Raises the twilix for Luperion. No one knows his real name, or if he has one.)**

"talking**"**

'thinking'

**(Author's notes)**

'''speaking through thought'''

("Translation")

CHAPTER 06: Twilix 02  


"Sir, what do you suggest we do now? Surely you don't suggest releasing the next generation this soon?" A female voice asked.

"Of course not, they are still Developing..." A man in a black cloak replied.

"Metasamus and his team are eliminating all of our captured nitemares, we need something more powerful, sir." The female voice said as a woman in black clothes and white hair stepped out from the shadows.

"We must buy our time until Luperion is freed from this realm, Shiro." The man said to the woman.

"..... We must trust that Shade will not be stopped, he is the only one capable of activating the portal, at least, the only one who's sided with us." Shiro said.

"Of course he will complete his task, he is a loyal warrior to us." The cloaked person said.

"............But, he has failed before has he not?" Shiro asked.

"Careful what you say Shiro, it may be viewed as treason to Luperion." A third person said.

"Huntress, you were assigned to train today." The cloaked person said

"I'm taking a break to check on the soon to be newcomers, watcher" Huntress replied

"checking on them every thirty minutes is not called taking a break huntress!" The cloaked man known as watcher said annoyed.

"So? I can check on them if I feel like it." Huntress argued.

"Return to training, that is an order Huntress!" Watcher commanded

"Okay okay, bye" Huntress said as she walked away.

"Sometimes I worry for her arrogance." Watcher said sighing.

"Sir, maybe she is just tense, Metasamus is rising in power, faster than you estimated, if we don't act now we-" Shiro started.

"Shiro, you are worrying too much, the final generation of Twilix will be ready soon, we just need to make a few more adjustments. It could take months, or even a year." Watcher interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about him finding out where we are. That's all." Shiro said.

"... you still miss him don't you? Twilix 01, Saiba?" Watcher asked.

" …........ Yes...." Shiro answered.

"I can assure you, he is alive." Watcher said.

"He is? How can you tell?" Shiro asked.

"... Because of the "Fail-Safe" we put in." Watcher answered.

"Fail-Safe?" shiro questioned.

"When a Twilix dies, they are able to re-spawn here, however, their resistance to corruption is lowered slightly from this process." Watcher answered.

Shiro then went silent, going over the hopeful thought that her friend, Saiba, was still alive.

**(Okay! Enough of that. Again, sorry this took so long, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review :D)**


	7. NOTICE!

* * *

Mystery Dungeon Unknown Saviors

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N I don't own Pokemon But I do own team solar and my OC's. anyway, on to the fanfic!**

**Note: This chapter may contain halo references, no, it WILL XD)  
**

NOTICE:

I have noticed in my last update, I only got one review, and frankly, that doesn't make me feel very well. It makes me feel unappreciated. So please, when you read me chapters, send a review, and until I get at least two new reviews after this, I will not be writing a new chapter, thank you for your time and patience.

Metasamus, out.


End file.
